kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Euro
Euro (shenja valutore: €; kodi valutor: EUR) është valuta zyrtare e Bashkimit Evropian (BE). Pesëmbëdhjetë shtete anëtare e kanë adoptuar, këto vende së bashku njihen si Eurozona (Austria, Belgjika, Qipro, Finlanda, Franca, Gjermania, Greqia, Irlanda, Italia, Luksemburgu, Malta, Holanda, Portugalia, Sllovenia, Spanja). Valuta gjithashtu përdoret në pesë shtete tjera me marrëveshje formale gjashtë shtete tjera pa marrëveshje të tilla. Si rezultat, euro është valuta e vetme për mbi 320 milion Evropianë. Përfshirë zonat që përdorin valuta "të kapura" mbas euros, euroja direkt ndikon rreth 500 milion njerëz në mbarë botën.Number is a sum of estimated populations (as stated in their respective articles) of: all Eurozone members; all users of euro not part of Eurozone (whether officially agreed upon or not); all areas which use a currency pegged to the euro, and only the euro. — Please see detailed summation in article Eurozone Ndërsa janë mbi €610 miliardë në qarkullim që prej Dhjetorit 2006, euro ështa valuta me vlerën më të madhe të përbashkët të monedhave në qarkullim, duke e kapërcyer Dollarin e ShBA (USD). Sipas vlerësimeve zyrtare të 2007 GDP, Eurozona është ekonomia më e madhe në botë nga Marsi 2008 pasi që kursi i këmbimit USD/EUR kaloi 1.56. Euroja u prezantua në tregjet financiare të botës si valutë më 1999 dhe u lëshua në përdorim si monedha dhe banknota fizike më 1 Janar 2002. Ajo zëvendësoi ish-Njësinë Valutore Evropiane (ECU) me proporcione 1:1. Euroja menaxhohet dhe administrohet nga Banka Qendrore Evropiane (ECB) me bazë në Frankfurt dhe Eurosistemi (i cili përbëhet nga bankak qendrore e vendeve të Eurozonës). Si bankë e pavarur qendrore, ECB-ja ka autoritet të vendosë politikat monetare. Eurosistemi merr pjesë në shtypjen dhe distribuimin e banknotave dhe monedhave euro, dhe operimin e sistemit pagues të Eurozonës. Megjithëse gjithë shtetet anëtare të BE-së kanë të drejtë të bashkangjiten nëse i përmbushin disa detyrime monetare, jo të gjithë anëtarët e BE-së kanë vendorur ta adoptojnë valutën e re. Të gjitha vendet që i janë bashkuar BE-së qysh nga implementimi i Traktatit Maastricht kanë thënë se do ta adoptojnë euron në kohën e duhur. Maastrichti i obligoi anëtarët aktual të adoptonin euron; sidoqoftë, Britania e Madhe dhe Danimarka negociuan përjashtime nga ky detyrim për veten e tyre. Suedia e refuzoi euron në një referendum më 2003, dhe e ka shmangur detyrimin për tu bashkangjitur duke mos i plotësuar kushtet. Përveç kësaj, tri Mikroshtete Evropiane (Vatikani, Monako, dhe San Marino), megjithëse nuk janë anëtarë të BE-së, kanë adoptuar euron për shkak të lidhjeve valutore me vendet anëtare. Tri shtete të tjera Evropiane, Andorra, Mali i Zi, dhe Kosova kanë adoptuar euron unilaterisht, megjithës edhe këto nuk janë anëtare.) Karakteristikat thumb|151px|[[Banka Qendrore Evropiane në Frankfurt, Gjermani, është përgjegjëse për politikat monetare të Eurozonës]] Euroja ndahet në 100 cent (gjithashtu të njohur si "euro cent" për t'i dalluar nga monedhat tjera). Të gjitha monedhat euro në qarkullim (ku përfshihen monedhat komemorative €2) kanë "anën e zakonshme" që tregon vlerën e saj me 15 shtetet para të BE-së në prapavijë. Kjo anë u dizajnua nga Luc Luycx. Nga viti 2007 ose 2008 (varësisht nga shtetet) harta e “vjetër” u zëvendësua me një hartë të Evropës, duke treguar kështu edhe shtete që nuk janë anëtare të Bashkimit Evropian, p.sh. Norvegjia. Monedhat gjithashtu kanë një "anë kombëtare" që tregon një figurë të zgjedhur nga shteti që i prodhon. Monedhat Eura nga secili vend mund të përdoren në secilin vend tjetër të Eurozonës. Historia e Euros Paraqitja e euros si mjet ligjor për pagesë nga disa anëtarë të Bashkimit Evropian ka një historik, i cili filloi në Romë. Marrëveshja e Romës (1958) parashikonte krijimin e një tregu të përbashkët evropian. Në këtë marrëveshje bazohet edhe akti i vetëm evropian (1986) dhe Marrëveshja për Unionin Evropian (1992), të cilat i promovoi Unioni Ekonomik dhe Monetar (UEM) dhe që paraqesin bazat për një valutë të përbashkët. Më 1 janar 1999, 11 anëtarët e BE-së: Belgjika, Gjermania, Spanja, Franca, Irlanda, Italia, Luksemburgu, Holanda, Austria, Portugalia dhe Finlanda) filluan aplikimin e euros si valutë e vetme. Ndërsa më 1 janar të vitit 2001 këtyre antarëve ju bashkangjit edhe Greqia. Valuta evropiane ka dalë nga disa marrveshje të pregatitura dhe të nënshkruara nga antarët e Këshillit të Evropës i përbërë nga liderët e shteteve ose nga qeveritë e secilit shtet-anëtar të Unionit Evropian. Pas pajtimit të tyre është bërë ratifikimi nga secili shtet veçe e veçë dhe në dhjetor të vitit 1995 në Madrid vendosen për pagëzimin e kësaj valute "euro". Ndërrimi i banknotave Ndërrimi i banknotave kombëtare në Euro ka flluar më 1 janar 1999 dhe anëtarët e kanë bërë këtë brenda dy muajsh. Brenda kësaj kohe janë përdorur paralel valuta komëtare dhe euro pas kësaj kohe valuta kombëtare është tërequr nga tregu si mjet ligjor i pagesës. Pas kalimit të këtij afati të gjitha banknotat kombëtare mund të shkëmbehen në euro vetem nga 12 bankat qendrore kombëtare në afat prej 10 viteve dhe pa provizion. Simboli i euros Simboli grafik i euros (€) është inspiruar nga shkronja greke epsilon dhe ka të bëjë me shkronjën e parë të fjalës “Evropa”. Vijat paralele e përfaqësojnë stabilitetin e Euros. Shkurtesa zyrtare e euros, e cila është evidentuar nga Organizata Ndërkombëtare për Standardizim (ISO) dhe përdoret për qëllime zyrtare, financiare dhe komerciale, është ‘EUR’. Shiko edhe këtë *Bashkimi Evropian *Eurozona *Lista e Euro banknotave *Lista e Euro moedhave Burime të dhënash Lidhje të jashtme * Banka Qendrore Evropiane * Euro-banknota dhe monedha të hekurta * Europedia: Guide to European policies and legislation Category:Valutë Category:Monedha af:Euro als:Euro am:ዩሮ an:Euro ar:يورو ast:Euru az:Avro bar:Euro bat-smg:Eurs be:Еўра be-x-old:Эўра bg:Евро bn:ইউরো bpy:ইউরো br:Euro bs:Euro ca:Euro cs:Euro cv:Евро cy:Ewro da:Euro de:Euro diq:Euro el:Ευρώ en:Euro eo:Eŭro es:Euro et:Euro eu:Euro ext:Euru fa:یورو fi:Euro fiu-vro:Õuro fo:Euro fr:Euro frp:Erô fur:Euro fy:Euro ga:Euro gd:Euro gl:Euro gv:Euro he:אירו hi:यूरो hr:Euro hsb:Euro hu:Euró hy:Եւրօ ia:Euro id:Euro ie:Euro io:Euro is:Evra it:Euro ja:ユーロ jbo:ronru'u jv:Euro ka:ევრო ko:유로 ku:Euro kw:Euro la:Euro lad:Euro lb:Euro li:Euro lij:Euro ln:Euro lt:Euras lv:EUR mk:Евро ml:യൂറോ mr:युरो ms:Euro mt:Ewro nah:Euro nds:Euro nl:Euro nn:Euro no:Euro nrm:Étchu oc:Èuro pap:Euro pl:Euro pms:Euro pt:Euro qu:Iwru rm:Euro ro:Euro ru:Евро scn:Euru sco:Euro se:Euro sh:Euro simple:Euro sk:Euro sl:Evro sr:Евро st:Euro sv:Euro sw:Euro szl:Ojro ta:ஐரோ tg:Евро th:ยูโร tl:Euro tr:Avro uk:Євро vec:Euro vi:Euro wa:Motî:euro wuu:欧元 yi:איירא yo:Euro zh:欧元 zh-min-nan:Euro zh-yue:歐元